Αιώνια Φλόγα
by Cylus Nabu
Summary: Δεν είναι το πιο άπταιστα στην ελληνική, αλλά ελπίζω ότι εσείς απολαμβάνετε αυτό


Κεφάλαιο πρώτο: μια περίεργη αρχή

Sycamore, αν και είναι το όνομα ενός δέντρου, ήταν επίσης το όνομα ενός μικρού χωριού στη μικρή ήπειρος. Η πρώτη μέρα του χειμώνα άντεξε μια παράξενη δώρο, ένα παιδί έξι μηνών, τυλιγμένο σε μια κουβέρτα το χρώμα της φωτιάς. Το παιδί είχε μια σύντομη fuzz της φλόγας κόκκινα μαλλιά και τα μάτια του αίματος που ήταν μεγάλη και περίεργη ως μια γυναίκα από το χωριό τον σήκωσε από το έδαφος με έκπληξη χαραγμένη στο πρόσωπό της. Παρά το γεγονός ότι τα μάτια του την ταραγμένοι, δεν θα μπορούσε να αφήσει ένα αβοήθητο μωρό στο κατώφλι του χειμώνα. Ο ήλιος άρχισε να βουτιά κάτω από τον ορίζοντα και ο ουρανός έγινε το χρώμα των ματιών του παιδιού, όπως το αίμα είχε ζωγραφισμένο πάνω σε αυτό.

Η γυναίκα βιάστηκε να πάει στο χωριό με το παιδί στην αγκαλιά της, τώρα κοιμάται με περίεργα κόκκινα μάτια του μπλοκάρεται από τα βλέφαρα του. Εκείνη κατευθύνθηκε προς τη μεγαλύτερη καλύβα στο χωριό, το οποίο ήταν φτιαγμένο από πέτρα και όχι από το συνηθισμένο λάσπη και πηλό με thatch για μια στέγη. Η γυναίκα χτύπησε γρήγορα και, αφού είχε προσκληθεί, περπάτησε στο κτίριο.

"Αχ, Τζούνι, τι σας φέρνει εδώ;" μια balding, γκρίζα μαλλιά άνθρωπος αυξήθηκε καθώς η γυναίκα εισήλθε, φωτεινά μπλε μάτια του βρήκαν γρήγορα το πακέτο στα χέρια της.

"Τον βρήκα στην άκρη του δάσους, αλλά δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω με τον ίδιο," η γυναίκα που ονομάζεται Juni που δέσμη της προς τα κάτω το μικρό γραφείο πεύκο έτσι ο άνθρωπος θα μπορούσε να δει, «Γέροντα, τι πρέπει να κάνω μαζί του; " ο γέρος, που ήταν ο πρεσβύτερος του χωριού, κοίταξε το παιδί, που άνοιξε τα μάτια του και κοίταξε δεξιά πίσω σε αυτόν.

"Αυτό που ο Θεός έχει καταραστεί αυτό το παιδί;" αναφώνησε ο γέροντας, κινείται μακριά από το κόκκινο μαλλιά του παιδιού.

«Καταραμένος αυτός μπορεί να είναι, αλλά ακόμα δεν μπορεί να τον αφήσει για το χειμώνα. Αν κοιτάξουμε μετά από αυτόν οι Θεοί μπορούν να μας ευλογεί για την καλοσύνη μας για κάθε παιδί κατάρα, ή όχι." Juni σοκαρίστηκε με δικά της λόγια, μίλησε για το γέροντα, αλλά δεν είχε ζητήσει συγγνώμη ή να κάνει πίσω.

"Πολύ καλά, να τον κρατήσει., Όμως, είναι δική σας ευθύνη, κανείς άλλος δεν είναι," Juni αποδέχθηκε το γεγονός και πήρε δέσμη της στη δική της καλύβα. Είχε ήδη ένα παιδί ενός έτους και δύο μηνών, οπότε ήδη είχε μια μικρή ξύλινη κούνια και το μόνο που θα πρέπει να παρέχουν για το παιδί.

Καθώς τα χρόνια περνούσαν, το παιδί μεγάλωσε σε ένα αγόρι που έγινε σεβαστή από το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του χωριού λόγω της καταραμένη μάτια. Ανάδοχη αδελφός του φαινόταν να του αρέσει σαν φίλο και όχι μόνο είναι ωραίο να κερδίσει την εύνοια των Θεών. Φυσικά, υπήρχε επίσης ότι μικρή ομάδα που αρνήθηκε να τον αναγνωρίσει ως κάποιος που πρέπει να τηρούνται. Απλώς τον θεωρούσαν ένα κακομαθημένο παλιόπαιδο λίγο και προσπάθησε να κάνει τη ζωή του όσο το δυνατόν σκληρότερα.

Κατά τη διάρκεια όγδοο έτος του, ένας παλιός πολεμιστής του χωριού άρχισαν να διδάξει ξιφασκία. Παρά το γεγονός ότι το αγόρι ήταν ανυπόμονος και hot-με επικεφαλής, ήταν γρήγοροι να μάθουν. Ο πολεμιστής που ονομάζεται τον Gawain, για hot-με επικεφαλής την ψυχραιμία του και σκληρές μάχες. Σύντομα ικανότητα μάχης του ήταν στο ίδιο επίπεδο με τον πολεμιστή. Έχει κερδίσει σχεδόν πάντα τα μίνι τουρνουά που πραγματοποιήθηκε στο χωριό. Ο τελικός γύρος συνήθως αποτελούνταν από Gawain και ο πολεμιστής, αλλά ο πολεμιστής ήταν παλιά και δεν θα ζήσουν πολύ περισσότερο.

Όταν ενδέκατο έτος της ηλικίας Gawain ήρθε ο πολεμιστής πέθανε. Όλο το χωριό θρηνεί για τον Γκουέιν αλλά χτυπήθηκε περισσότερο από το θάνατό του. Για την επόμενη εβδομάδα Γκουέιν εξαφανίστηκε από το χωριό. Κανείς πραγματικά ανησυχούν γι 'αυτόν όπως ο ίδιος εξαφανίστηκε αρκετά συχνά. Άγνωστο για το χωριό όμως, ήταν Γκουέιν έχει μερικά προβλήματα κατά τη διάρκεια αυτής της εξαφάνισης.

"Κατάρες. Φύγε, ο Θεός εγκαταλείψει ..." Γκουέιν είχε πάρει εξαιρετικά ενοχλημένος με τα φτερά που είχε αναπτυχθεί στην πλάτη του. Τα φτερά ήταν το χρώμα της φλόγας με ακτίνες όπως το ρουμπίνι, και ένα μακρύ, το χρώμα του αίματος, και talon-όπως το νύχι στη στροφή. Αίμα κλίμακες κόκκινο έσπασε μέσω του δέρματός του, ανέπτυξε μια ουρά και τα χέρια του έγιναν αποσπάστηκε με αίμα κόκκινο κλίμακες και τα νύχια όπως το ρουμπίνι. Το κεφάλι του ελαφρώς αραιωμένο και επιμηκυνθεί, να κλιμακωθούν και να αναπτυχθεί ένα ζευγάρι των μικρών κέρατα και αιχμηρά δόντια σαν σπαθί. Μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ως δράκος μεταμορφώθηκε πίσω σε έναν άνθρωπο.

"Κατάρες! Τι στο διάολο ήταν αυτό;"

"Μπορείτε κι εσείς έτσι;" μια φωνή, από τα δέντρα γύρω του, που ονομάζεται. Ένα αγόρι, με shortish τέφρα ξανθά μαλλιά και τα μάτια σμαραγδένια, οι οποίοι εξέτασαν περίπου ένα χρόνο μικρότερος από ό, τι Gawain, βγήκε από τα δέντρα με πιτσιλωτός σκούρα φτερά σμαράγδι που σύντομα μεταμορφώθηκε πίσω στην πλάτη του αγοριού.

"Ποιος είσαι;" ρώτησε Gawain, το χέρι του για την εκτροπή σπαθί στο έδαφος.

"Ash όνομά μου. Είμαι δεν πρόκειται να σας βλάψει, ώστε να μην χρειάζεται να." Κοίταξε το χέρι του σπαθί Gawain του έφτανε για.

"Έτσι που λέτε. Πού έρχεσαι; Δεν έχετε δει στο χωριό." Γκουέιν σταμάτησε να φθάσει για το σπαθί του, αλλά ήταν ακόμα δύσπιστοι όσον αφορά το αγόρι που έχει μπροστά του.

"Ζω εδώ, στο δάσος και να κοιμούνται με τους λύκους που τον κατοικούν." Γκουέιν φαινόταν πιο κοντά και να παρατηρήσει τα ρούχα το αγόρι φορούσε ήταν τραχύς και πάρα πολύ μεγάλο για εκείνη που τα φορούσε.

"Εάν ζείτε εδώ, όπου δεν μπορείτε να πάρετε τα ρούχα;" Γκουέιν ρώτησε.

"Οι ταξιδιώτες που έρχονται μέσα από το δάσος, να τους δώσει σε μένα," Ash απάντησε, «Μην έχετε κάπου να είναι;"

"Όχι πραγματικά," Γκουέιν άρπαξε το σπαθί του από το έδαφος και συνδέεται η ζώνη γύρω από τη μέση του, πριν από τη λήψη του μανδύα από το κλαδί ενός δέντρου πίσω του, «Αλλά φαίνεται ότι μάλλον θα πρέπει να μείνει μόνη της, γι 'αυτό θα προχωρήσουμε. " Ξεκίνησε κάτω ένα κομμάτι, παρατηρώντας Ash κύμα τότε φαίνεται να λιώσει μέσα στα δέντρα.

Όταν Γκουέιν επέστρεψε στο χωριό είχε μάθει να ελέγχει την μεταμόρφωση. Έκανε ότι κανείς στο χωριό έμαθε για αυτό, όπως θα τον κάνει ένας παρίας. Αυτός θα ήταν σε θέση να μιλήσει για την παλιά πολεμιστής γι 'αυτό, αλλά τώρα ήταν νεκρός και άλλες μόνο πραγματικό φίλο Gawain, την προώθηση του αδελφού του, δεν θα καταλάβουν. Έτσι, αγωνίστηκε μαζί στη σιωπή όλα αυτά τα χρόνια.

Τρία χρόνια αργότερα, για δέκατα τέταρτα γενέθλιά του, Γκουέιν δόθηκε ένα γεράκι, ως δώρο από Juni. Γκουέιν τον ονόμασε Fury και σύντομα οριστεί για την εκπαίδευση του. Μετά από μερικούς μήνες, μανία ήταν απόλυτα πιστή στην Γκουέιν. Έφυγε από σπάνια πλευρά Gawain, εκτός εάν Gawain του είπε να πάει κάπου αλλού, και θα κάνει τα πάντα για Gawain, αν αυτό σήμαινε ότι θα μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει. Ανάδοχη αδελφός Gawain ήταν ζηλότυπος του Gawain λόγω της γεράκι, αλλά ποτέ δεν είπε τίποτα ή παράπονα, καθώς ήξερε ότι ήταν ο μόνος φίλος Γκουέιν είχαν, καθώς και το γεγονός Gawain πάντα τον αφήσει να χρησιμοποιήσετε Fury αν ήθελε.

Το επόμενο έτος, σε μία από τις περιπλανήσεις του Gawain, γνώρισε και πάλι Ash? Προωθούν τον αδελφό του έψαχνε μετά μανίας την εποχή.

"Είσαι ακόμα εδώ;" Κάλεσε στο αγόρι κάθεται σε ένα κλαδί πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

"Φυσικά. Αυτό είναι το σπίτι μου, όπως ακριβώς Sycamore είναι δική σας», απάντησε Ash, σιωπηλά πηδώντας στο έδαφος.

«Πώς ξέρετε πού ζω;" Γκουέιν αναρωτήθηκε.

"Ακολούθησα σας την τελευταία φορά που συναντηθήκαμε," μου απάντησε σαν να ήταν φυσικό για να έχουν συμβεί. "Βρήκα επίσης το όνομά σας είναι Gawain, ένα γεγονός που δεν μου πείτε εκείνη την εποχή." Γκουέιν κούνησε το κεφάλι προσπαθώντας να μην δείξει πόσο δύσκολη ήταν μετά από να ανακαλύψει ότι είχε ακολουθηθεί και κατασκοπεύουν χωρίς να το συνειδητοποιούν.

Περπατούσαν μαζί μιλάμε για τίποτα ιδιαίτερα. Η μέρα εξαφανίστηκε γρήγορα και Γκουέιν έπρεπε να το κεφάλι πίσω στο Sycamore. Και πάλι, όπως έφυγε, παρατήρησε Ash λιώσει μέσα στα δέντρα ακριβώς όπως την τελευταία φορά που είχε μιλήσει.

Αυτό Gawain βράδυ δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ καλά? Όνειρά του γέμισαν με βασανιστήρια και φλόγες. Γκουέιν ξύπνησε με μια αρχή και βρήκε το δωμάτιό του με τη φωτιά αναμμένη.

"ΟΧΙ!" φώναξε στο άγχος. Αυτός ανέβηκε γρήγορα στο πάτωμα, αλλά διαπίστωσε ότι δεν ήταν πλέον ανθρώπινη.

"Blast το" Γκουέιν είχε επιστρέψει στην μορφή του δαίμονα. «Εγώ δεν θα μπορούσε να μετατραπεί. Όχι τώρα. Όχι εδώ!

Στην αγωνία του Gawain είχε πληρωθεί μόνο την περιοχή γύρω από αυτόν με πιο φλόγες.

"Μητέρα, Τζούνι!"

Γκουέιν φώναξε για ανάδοχη οικογένεια του, αλλά χωρίς τύχη έστειλε μανία να τα βρείτε.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά Γκουέιν αποφάσισε ότι δεν θα ήταν ασφαλές να περιμένουμε μέσα στην καλύβα? Έτσι πέταξε πάνω και έξω από την περιοχή, όπως φωτιά που καταναλώνεται πάντα γύρω του. Τελικά Γκουέιν είχε πετάξει αρκετά υψηλή για να κοιτάξει κάτω στο σπίτι του, που έκαιγε για τίποτα. Όπως ο ίδιος ήταν έτοιμος να γυρίσει μακριά Gawain αλιεύονται ιστοσελίδα του ανάδοχη μητέρα του Juni με μανία στον ώμο της, κάμψη χαμηλά πάνω από το σώμα. Με έκπληξη Γκουέιν συνειδητοποίησε το σώμα ανήκε στον αδελφό του. Αλλά το σώμα φαινόταν κρύο μεταξύ της θερμότητας, φαινόταν νεκρό και σπασμένα.

"ΟΧΙ!" φώναξε? αλλά αυτό ξάφνιασε μόνο τους χωρικούς και τους ανάγκασε να αρχίσουν να αντηλιά σε αυτόν τον αμφιβολία για ένα τέρας.

"Είναι Gawain" το χωριό που ονομάζεται γέροντας. "Πρέπει να τον τιμωρήσει γι 'αυτό"

Οι χωρικοί άρχισαν να αρπάζουν τα όπλα τους. Γκουέιν παρακολουθούσε ως παλαιό ψέμα οικογένειά του στη γη κάτω αβοήθητος και απέχθεια γι 'αυτόν. Γκουέιν πέταξε κάτω στο έδαφος, έτσι ώστε ο φίλος του θα τον δει? Σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα Fury αριστερά Juni για τη δική Γκουέιν ώμο του.

"Θα σκοτώσει τη δική σας οικογένεια;" Η φωνή είχε έρθει τόσο ξαφνικά ότι τρόμαξε Γκουέιν. Κοίταξε γύρω μέχρι που βρήκε τον ιδιοκτήτη του φωνή που είχε ακούσει, ήταν Γιούνι.

"Θα σκοτώσει την οικογένειά σας, μετά από όλα όσα έχουμε κάνει για σας; Γέροντα, φαίνεται ότι είχες δίκιο. Αυτό το αγόρι είναι ένας δαίμονας από την κόλαση! Με τη λήψη του στο έχουμε καταραμένος"

"Juni είναι σωστό. Όλοι αποδεκτή Gawain στο σπίτι μας και τώρα οι θεοί μας καταράστηκε" Spoke το Γέροντα.

"Δεν μπορούμε να τον σκοτώσει. Αυτό θα μας κάνει απλώς ως λάθος ως Gawain"

Ο Γέροντας σκεφτεί αυτό για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα? Γκουέιν είχε σκεφτεί το καλύτερο για να προσγειωθεί ένα μικρό τρόπο από τους κατοίκους του χωριού.

"Juni είναι δικαίωμα» ο γέροντας μίλησε και πάλι στη σκέψη "Εμείς θα εξορία του από το χωριό. Αυτή είναι η μόνη δίκαιη επιλογή που μπορώ να αποφασίσει "

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα Gawain με μανία και τα υπάρχοντά του, ήταν έξω από τις πύλες του χωριού και τα πόδια σταθερά προς το δάσος. Γκουέιν είχε πόδια για να κάποια στιγμή, όταν είδε ένα νεαρό κορίτσι με τα μπλε μάτια Sapphire.

"Γεια σου;"

Το κορίτσι ήταν τόσο συγκλονισμένος για να ακούσει αυτά τα λόγια ότι σκόνταψε πάνω από το βράχο που στεκόταν επάνω. Σχεδόν ενστικτωδώς Γκουέιν πέταξε έξω την ουρά του για να πιάσει το κορίτσι πριν από αυτή θα μπορούσε να κάνει οποιαδήποτε ζημιά στον εαυτό της.

"Θα τολμήσει να έρθει μετά από μένα!" Το κορίτσι φώναξε.

"Τι ... τι εννοείς;"

"Μην παίζετε παιχνίδια μαζί μου, τον πατέρα μου στείλει δεν είναι;"

Gawain ήταν τόσο έκπληκτος από αυτό που η κοπέλα έλεγε ότι δεν είχε κινηθεί ή να μιλήσει.

Το κορίτσι ξαφνικά έβγαλε ένα μικρό στιλέτο και έριξε τον εαυτό της στο Γκουέιν.

"Ahhhhhh" ήρθε η στριγκλιά ενός γερακιού ίδια δρομολόγηση από τους ώμους του πλοιάρχου του. Fury πέταξε κατ 'ευθείαν στα μάτια των κοριτσιών.

«Μείνετε μακριά πουλί. Δεν έχω κανένα ενδιαφέρον για βλάπτει εσάς"

Fury αγνόησε την προειδοποίηση και τα κορίτσια με στόχο μια γρατσουνιά ευθεία για τα μάτια της.

«Φτάνει πια. Fury Γύρνα πίσω" Το γεράκι σταμάτησε στα μέσα του πτήση και επέστρεψε στο πλευρό του Γκουέιν. "Θέλετε να καταπολεμήσει, αλλά δεν έχω κανένα ενδιαφέρον για την καταπολέμηση απόψε" Γκουέιν περιπλανήθηκε μακριά προς την κατεύθυνση που είχε δει Ash δύο φορές πριν εξαφανιστεί.

«Περιμένετε!"

Γκουέιν γύρισε να δει το κορίτσι τον κοιτάζει. "Τι είναι αυτό;"

"Δεν με ξέρεις;"

"Όχι, δεν κάνω" απάντησε Γκουέιν.

"Μπορώ να έρθω μαζί σου;"

Γκουέιν σκέφτηκε για μια στιγμή. "Εφ 'όσον δεν προσπαθήσουμε και να σκοτώσουν εμένα πια"

Γκουέιν βρεθεί το όνομα του κοριτσιού ήταν Willow και είχε πάρα πολύ κανένας πού να πάει.

Το επόμενο πρωί Gawain, Willow, και μανία συμψηφιστεί νότια προς τα εδάφη φωτιά στη μεγάλη ήπειρο. Το τρίο αποχώρησε για λίγο προτού να τράβηξε την προσοχή του Ash, ο οποίος είχε ευτυχώς κοιμάται.

"Gawain έρχεται σε μένα επιτέλους. Ήταν ένα μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα"

Ash Gawain ακολούθησε για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα πριν από οποιονδήποτε παρατηρήσει. Fury τσίριξε πριν από την πτήση μακριά στους θάμνους. "! Fury Γύρνα πίσω" Γκουέιν μετά φώναξε τον φίλο του? Το πουλί πέταξε μια πλήρη βρόχο γύρω από τα δέντρα πριν από σχεδόν φέρουν δικαίωμα σε Ash.

"AHHH" Ash φώναξε καθώς έπεσε στη γη κάτω.

"Ash;"

Ash κοίταξε να δει Gawain υψώνεται πάνω από αυτόν. "Gawain, ήρθες πίσω. Με κάποια νέα φίλους;"

"Μανία ήταν μαζί μου την τελευταία φορά που συναντηθήκαμε"

"Ωστόσο, εσείς δεν τον φέρετε μαζί σας"

«Όχι δεν είχα"

Ash παρατηρήσει Willow στάθηκε πίσω από Γκουέιν ψάχνει άβολα.

"Ποιος είναι αυτός;"

"Ash. Αυτό είναι Willow, και αυτή είναι σαν κι εμάς"

Τώρα με Ash να καθοδηγήσει τους Gawain, και Willow ήταν σε θέση να περιηγηθείτε στο δάσος πολύ πιο γρήγορα από ό, τι πριν.

"Θα πρέπει να πετάξει. Θα μας επιτρέψει την ταχύτερη διαδρομή προς τον μεγάλο ήπειρο"

"No Way είμαι όλο αυτό το πράγμα και πάλι!"

"Gawain, είναι ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού σας. Δεν μπορείτε να ξεφύγουν"

"Ash είναι σωστό Γκουέιν. Αυτός είναι επίσης ο λόγος που το έσκασε από το σπίτι"

Μετά από μια μακρά συζήτηση για το πέταγμα, Ash και Willow ήταν σε θέση να πείσει Gawain να morph τα φτερά του.

"Θα πρέπει να γυρίσει νότια. Προς τα εδάφη φωτιά."

"Γιατί εκεί;" Γκουέιν ζήτησε σε αμηχανία φωνή.

"Για να σας διδάξει όλα όσα χρειάζεται να ξέρετε Γκουέιν." Τέφρα και Willow είχε μιλήσει αυτή τη γραμμή σε αρμονία. Γκουέιν σκέφτηκε ότι είναι παράξενο, αλλά συνέχισε φέρουν μπροστά από τις άλλες δύο, νότια.

"Με καταναλώνεται τόσο πολύ χρόνο ήδη δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο για να βρει τους άλλους."

Willow είχε κληθεί να Gawain πάνω από το ουρλιαχτό των ανέμων. Το τρίο επιτάχυνε και συνέχισαν να πετούν στο ηλιοβασίλεμα, με μανία φωλιάζουν στην πεδιάδα του Γκουέιν πίσω του. Ενώ η πτήση, Γκουέιν παρατηρήσει ότι Ash και Willow δεν είχε κανένα πρόβλημα με το να είναι τόσο ψηλά. Προφανώς είχα περισσότερη εμπειρία από μένα σε αυτό το είδος του πράγματος. Γκουέιν σκέφτηκε πικρά για τον εαυτό του.

"Κοιτάξτε κάτω!" Ash φώναξε στο αυτί του. Και αρκετά βέβαιος, κάτω από αυτούς ήταν ένα τεράστιο δάσος.

"Μόνο δύο της πόλης μίλια από εδώ με τα πόδια. Down πάμε." Το τρίο κατέβηκε στη γη κάτω. Μόλις πλήρως τα ανθρώπινα και πάλι Γκουέιν κάπως λιγότερο αυστηρές.

"Θα προτιμούσα να είσαι άνθρωπος;" Ash είχε ζητήσει.

"Με κάνει να αισθάνονται περισσότερο στο σπίτι." Γκουέιν παραδέχθηκε.

"Επειδή μοιάζουν περισσότερο με όλους τους άλλους με αυτόν τον τρόπο." Willow μαντέψει γι 'αυτόν.

Ash κοίταξε ψηλά στον ουρανό. «Είναι αργά. Θα πρέπει να ξεκουραστούν"

"Η πόλη είναι μόνο μερικά μίλια μακριά." Willow απάντησε.

"Γκουέιν έχει εξαντληθεί. Έχει μείνει μόνο λίγο παλιά ζωή του πίσω από Willow, να θυμάστε ότι. Εκτός αυτού, θα πρέπει όλα τα υπόλοιπα να συνεχίσουμε το ταξίδι μας αύριο στην ανατολή του ηλίου."

Willow δεν αρέσει η ιδέα του ύπνου έξω στο ύπαιθρο, αλλά συμφώνησε πρόθυμα αρκετά.

Αυτό όνειρα νύχτα Gawain γέμισαν με φλόγες, και η μνήμη του τι συνέβη στην οικογένειά του. Είχε σκοτώσει τον αδελφό του, επειδή είχε χάσει τον έλεγχο. Η μητέρα του τον μισούσε επειδή ήταν αδύναμη. Ποτέ ξανά δεν θα έχει χάσει τον έλεγχο ή εμφανίζουν σημάδια αδυναμίας. Αυτός θα είναι ο υπερήφανος πολεμιστής ότι ο παλιός του φίλος είχε διδάξει να είναι.

"Gawain, ξυπνήστε." Ήταν Willow και φαινόταν ανήσυχη να φύγει.

"Τι συμβαίνει;" Ρώτησε νυσταγμένα.

"Τίποτα. Απλά πιστεύω ότι πρέπει να πάμε όσο το δυνατόν συντομότερα."

"Willow είναι σωστό» δήλωσε Ash. Ήταν σκαρφαλωμένο σε ένα κοντινό δέντρο με μανία πάνω στον κύκλο του αεροδρομίου. «Δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο για να φτάσουμε εκεί» είπε με έντονο ύφος. Gawain groggily σηκώθηκε και ανανεώνεται ο ίδιος στη λίμνη γύρω από το ξενοδοχείο πριν

Τέφρα και Willow συσκευάζονται γρήγορα και έφυγε για την πόλη μπροστά.

"Ποια πόλη θα πάμε για;" Γκουέιν ρώτησε στα σοβαρά.

Ώρες αργότερα το τρίο σκόνταψε σε όλη την τελευταία ρίζες του δάσους που είχαν βρεθεί οι ίδιοι αναρωτιούνται μέσα.

"Εκεί είναι το μοναστήρι" Willow επεσήμανε το ψηλό κάστρο σαν κτίριο που εμφανίστηκε πάνω από την πόλη.

"Εμείς πάμε στο μοναστήρι;" ρώτησε μια αμηχανία Gawain "Γιατί"

«Ο πατέρας μου έκλεισε όλα τα μοναστήρια κάτω σε όλο τον κόσμο Θα ήταν ένα ασφαλές καταφύγιο για όλα τα είδη Draco, αλλά τυχαίνει να είναι φίλοι με τις μοναχές που εργάζονται μέσα σε αυτό ένα?. Ήταν προσωπική δούλες της μητέρας μου μέχρι που πέθανε"

Οι ακτίνες του ήλιου μόλις είχε αρχίσει να χτυπήσει την πόλη, ενώ το τρίο έκανε σιγά-σιγά το δρόμο τους προς τις πύλες της μονής.


End file.
